


siren song

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Eriko spends more time than she'd like to admit trying to wheelbarrow around a mermaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im really gay and this au was good also maybe ill eventually write smth else for this and just tack it on as another chapter of this

Of all things to do on a bright, sunny afternoon, Eriko’s favourite was definitely struggling to hoist her favourite mermaid into an old wheelbarrow, and then struggling even more to wheel her up through the beach and then up a terribly steep hill. She shrieked as the wheelbarrow went all over the place after hitting a sandy patch nearly halfway up the hill. Water spilled out of one side, and her poor mermaid yelled a few choice expletives. Elly dug her feet into the sand and pushed, yelling as she righted the wheelbarrow and pushed it further up. This time she took a running start, water going everywhere, both of them screeching the whole way.

Without stopping, and kind of feeling like her legs were either about to break off or give out, Eriko got the wheelbarrow up over the top of the hill, and promptly fell over. “Hey, Elly, you still alive down there?” Eriko made a face as water hit the top of her head.

“Just a minute Ulala, I think my legs are dying,”

“You’ve done this a bunch of times, you keep doing it, you should be getting buff as hell,”

Eriko snorted and leaned up on one arm, “I think I’m just breaking my ankles,”

For a minute, she just stayed on the ground, staring at the nearly cloudless sky above her, almost like another sea, a lighter one. Slowly, she stood up again, and started pushing the wheelbarrow along again. It was a hell of a lot easier on flat ground that wasn’t sand, especially when her house wasn’t far away. Ulala hummed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Eriko sighed with a smile when she pulled the wheelbarrow up into her backyard and to the backdoor.

Elly opened the backdoor, and then walked into the house to open a few more doors. She pulled Ulala up out of the wheelbarrow, and dragged her into the house, through part of the living room, into the bathroom and right into the bathtub. Ulala turned on the tub herself, and Eriko ran out of the room to go wipe up the water on the floor and dump out the water left in the wheelbarrow into the backyard. At this point, it was all routine.

As the bath filled up, Ulala leaned up to grab a clip off the counter and pulled her hair up. It was one of Eriko’s fancy clips, shiny and flower shaped. She smiled at the sight of it, it was so very Eriko. Although Eriko’s hair was much too short for it now, it must’ve been from before she cut it off. She pinned her hair back, and tried to move her bangs back out of her face.

The water finally got high enough for her satisfaction, and she leaned forward to turn the tap off. She sighed and languidly sank further into the tub, savouring the feeling of hot water. Somewhere else in the house Eriko was humming. Ulala smiled, opened her mouth, and started to sing. Eriko’s humming stopped, and Ulala smiled wider as footsteps came towards the bathroom.

“Are you trying to lure me in here with a siren song?” Eriko stood in the doorway, arms crossed and half a smirk.

Ulala trailed off of her song and turned to Elly. “Yeah, could you pass me the bubble bath?”

At that, Eriko couldn’t help but laugh. There was something so funny about Ulala, harmless to (most) humans Ulala, with her sharp teeth and alluring songs, the kind that could inspire someone to walk to their own death, or to one at her just sharp enough clawed hands. As far as Eriko knew, she hadn’t actually killed anyone, although she could definitely be a sharp dangerous creature if she so wished. But no, instead she was more than happy to sit in Eriko’s bathtub for a few days, sing (sometimes incessantly), and even chat with Eriko’s friends every so often.

She dug under the counter for the bubble bath, fished it out, and tossed it over.

“Thanks,” Ulala winked and Eriko giggled.

Eriko perched herself up on the counter, still facing Ulala. “Do you think Yukki’s right when she says you’ve got me under some kind of spell?”

“Why’s she say that?” Ulala laughed, pouring bubble bath into the water. “Does she think I’m gonna siren song you into walking off of a cliff? I could’ve done that a long time ago,”

Elly laughed again but she knew it was true, if the mermaid had wanted her dead she would’ve walked into the sea long ago, chasing an irresistible song and a perfect illusion, reflecting scales creating another image entirely, only to meet sharp teeth, sharp claws, sharp everything. She’d watched it happen before, hapless fishermen who somehow mistreated the ocean, one who’d even tried to catch a mermaid, only to be drawn deep down into the depths, right into a watery grave. Mermaids could be fickle things; vengeful, envious, a bit territorial, sometimes quite unrelenting. Yet as often as they were perilous, they were harmless. They only ever seemed to cause any real trouble when they were provoked, or at least the ones Eriko had encountered. Maybe she was just lucky that way.

She stretched a leg out, tried to poke Ulala with it but couldn’t quite reach far enough from her spot. “No, she just thinks there must be something motivating me to push you up a hill in a wheelbarrow so much without calling her to do it for me,”

Ulala snorted. “Well that’s true, what else does Yukino say?”

“The other day she said that Hidehiko said,” she paused for a moment, laughing. “Hidehiko said I was sleeping with the fishes,”

At that Ulala laughed so hard she dropped the whole bottle of bubble bath.


End file.
